Times Change Part 2: The Search For Kyoya
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: Kyoya Tategami is dead. Well the first. Kyoya jr is finally going outside alone, when he gets hurt. He always has looked up to his dead father, but his mother has always been too overprotective. But when she gets a call that's from her husband himself, she'll even cross her own boudaries to find him. Even if she has to battle her old enemy, Miss Mirelda.
1. The call

Me:Yay! I love a good sequel!

WinryElric24: Can't you just continue it on the other story?

Me: Never!

WinryElric24: Of course cheese head. Anyway, mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any characters... Just some OCs. Can you start now?

Me: Wait for it... Wait for it... Okay I'm bored. Wanna me to start?

WinryElric24: No, I just want you to sit here and be annoying and drag this along.

Me: Why would you want that?

WinryElric24: *slaps forehead* Just start weirdo.

Me:You don't tell me what to do! I'll start when I feel like it...* Pause* Okay, let's start.

Eight years later after the wedding...

The date was March 21st. A little boy with teal hair that looked exactly like his father's was asleep. He opened his eyes. They were blue. He got out of bed and got dressed his his dad's old clothes that his mom shrunk on purpose so he could wear them. He grabbed his bey from the dresser, a Rock Leone seemed to shine in the dark room. He opened the door very slowly. He never was allowed to go outside unless someone was with him. It creaked and he heard a little bit of noise from his parent's room, but then it became quiet again. He slowly walked down the steps, jumping over the ones the creaked. He made it to the front door when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around quickly and was staring directly and his mother. She had long red hair, blue eyes, and freckels.

"But mom! It's my seventh birthday! You said I could go out today. Alone!" The boy cried as his mother began cooking pancakes. He sat on the stool next to her and gave her a look. She had been like this ever since he was old enough to walk. She had a lock on every window, and had four locks on the front door and two on the back. 'She wouldn't be like this if dad hadn't left and died.' He thought.

Liliana looked and her seven year old son, he had on his father's old Face hunter outfit, and Liliana had made sure he got a Rock Leone, he always admired his father, though he never knew him. His grandparent's on his father's side were always trying to take him from Liliana, ever since she almost stopped taking care of herself, but during that time she only thought of her son. Rio on the other Hand, was always visiting to check on her and to practice when the little one. Gingka only had seen his nephew once, in the hospital when he was born. Then he disappeared. But only Kyoya was said to have died.

Flashback: Liliana held her baby and stood on the porch with her husband. Kyoya was leaving along with Chris, Ryuga, Gingka, Kenta, Yuki, and Massamoona to go and try find Rago. Rago had escaped from prison and had been looking for a new way to take over the world. Everyone felt guilty about making him leave Liliana, with there being a chance he wouldn't come back. Kyoya didn't want to leave, but he had to. He was hired to do this by Rio, and couldn't say no. Liliana and Kyoya had never had an argument until the night before. They yelled at each other over and over, until he told her he wouldn't be going if it wasn't to protect her. She started crying and said something about she couldn't bare it if he died. He told her he loved her and he'd do his best to come back. It only took a week for news to comeback that he had died. Liliana almost killed herself but then thought of someone who really need her. She took care of the child more than ever, becoming more and more protective.

He ate his pancakes slowly while his mom went upstairs. He was tempted to open the back door, but didn't see how it would work. His mother came down the stairs in her usual gray work skirt, black heels, black tights, white undershirt, and gray jacket. She also had her hair up in a bun. She looked and her son and sighed. "Kyoya, you can explore the city." She said ruffling his hair. His eyes lit up. "You mean it?" "But be at my office by 12:30 for lunch. I'll be waiting." She was about to head out the door when Kyoya said, "Mom your purse." She looked over at him and smiled. He was holding it by the strap. Liliana snaped her fingers and the purse appeared over her shoulder. "Show off." "I'm your mother. You got it from me silly." She walked out the door.

Kyoya ran down to the river, it seemed to be lighting up to him. He breathed in and sighed. It was his real first time being out. Then he noticed the time on his watch. 8:10. He laughed. He had plenty of time to really explore the city. The he heard a boy's voice. "Yo, freak." He looked behind him and saw four teenagers all dressed in blue hoodies, baggy jeans, light blue hats, and blue and white sneakers. Kyoya did his best not to laugh. 'Sorry dudes, there's already a blue man group.' They looked at Kyoya like they knew who he was. "Your that son of the legend blader who killed over because he wasn't tough enough and that witch." His clenched his fist. "First off she's not a witch. We like the term gifted better. And second," a tree went up in flames, " Never insult my father in front of me!" Suddenly all the trees in the park caught fire out of nowhere. The boys laughed and launched their beys at his face.

Liliana was staring at the blank screen. Madoka walked by and noticed that Kyoya wasn't with her. "Where's Kyoya?" Liliana looked up at her. "Out. I let him explore the city until 12:30. " She looked at her watch, it was 12:45. "Where is he though?" Tsubassa walked by. "You do know your son's in the hospital right now." Liliana stood up right away, snapped her fingers, and was gone in an instant.

He woke to see his mother's worried face. He also saw his grandpa Rio, and aunt Kiyko sitting in the chairs. "Hi mom." "What was I thinking, letting you go out like that, I should have been with you." She put her head down. He felt really guilty. "I set the trees on fire again." She raised her head. "In the park? Last time it was the backyard!" He smiled slyly. "Liliana, they may have a reason to take him away from you now." Rio's words reached her in no time. She left the room. Kiyko followed. "But I don't want to go. It's also up to me. Isn't it?" Rio shook his head. "I do not know."

Liliana was in the hallway crying when her phone rang. She looked at it and blinked a few times. It said Kyoya with a heart. She opened the phone and answered it. "Hello?" A reply in her husbands voice came through. "Lili-can-hear-Shit." "Kyoya?" "Yes. Hold- let-better- that's better. - You there?" "Y-y-yeah. But your dead." "Who said that. All I did was fall of a cliff and break both my arms and then get attacked by wolfs, anyway, how are you?" "I haven't seen you in about five years, and that's the first thing you ask me?" "Listen I don't have much time. Get to Africa. Nile will help. Find the key-" the phone died.

She burst into the room. "He's alive!" She shouted. Rio raised an eyebrow. "Who is?" "Dad." Kyoya said. Liliana nodded. We need to get to Africa and see Nile. Good thing I already have passports for both of us." Kyoya smiled. Finally, he knew his father was alive. But he felt like something was ahead. Something dangerous...

End Chapter 1.

How was it? Hope you liked it. I'll upload the second chapter asap.


	2. In Africa Things are not well either

Me: Hiya!

Liliana:We don't have time!

Me: Right. mystergirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any characters. Just some OCs. Now let us go!

At the airport 2 days later...

"I can't believe you made me leave the hospital." Kyoya said, folding his arms. Him, like his mother, had strange healing powers and was healed in no time flat. But he was stuck with the exact same scars his father had on his face. Liliana looked over at him and sighed. He looked completely like his father, not in any way did even he look like her whatsoever now. 'Not that he did before.' She thought. They were already going to visit Nile during the summer, but it looked like he would be seeing her a lot earlier than expected. They sat in the airport's seating room, waiting for their flight to be called. Kyoya Jr. didn't seem to want to talk to his mother at this point. They usually only talked about her work, lunch, and the weather. "You know, I was a lot like you when I was your age," she said suddenly. She had put on blue jeans, a red shirt that said 'KyoyaxLiliana4ever' which Madoka had made for them at the wedding, a black jacket with a Leone symbol on the right sleeve, and blue and white sneakers. "In what way were you like me?" She sighed. Their flight was called. They got up and went to the plane. "I never wanted to be the one stuck inside the house when I was young, but I was and often set things on fire." He raised his eyebrows. They boarded their plane. "So, what did you do?" She looked over at him and took her hair down. "After setting half of Kchoma on fire, I ran away. And never went back until I thought I would have to." He gasped. "So you weren't always an overprotective person?" She giggled. "I wouldn't be if I had still known your father was alive. Which reminds me," she looked at him, "Remind me to give him a good punch in the face when we find him." He laughed. "So much for being nice. You are but, don't punch him. Maybe slap him but don't punch him." The two of them agreed slapping would be a lot less painful than her punch, then the piliot told everyone they were leaving, and they were off.

In a world with no sky, ground, or any living creature, only evil, a woman with long silver colored hair, which went down to her ankles, was resting, floating in all of the mist. She wore pink shorts, a yellow tank top, and had on 2 inch black heels. She opened her eyes quickly. They were two different colors,red with silver pupils. She let out an angry yell. "Why am I in this place? Oh yeah, I remember. That speck of dirt Liliana sent me here to spend the rest of enternity." She growled. "But do you wish to leave, and seek revenge against her?" She spun around. A man about the same age of Liliana and her was floating there. He had black eyes, long black hair, and a black suit on was smirking. "Have we met before?" She asked, trying to look attractive. "I don't believe so, but if we did, I'm sure I'd remember your pretty face. You don't have to act pretty either." She stopped messing with her hair. "But how did you get here? Unless you were cast here by the bitch as well." "Oh no, I came on my own. Looking for you, cause I heard your strength was greater than that of Liliana's, both in magic and muscules." She smirked. "And yet I was sent here. But I've been practicing, I may forget it when I wake up, but I know what to do." He snapped his fingers and a portal opened, to what seemed like an African safari. "Who are you?" She asked. He smiled as they went through the portal. "Rago. Now then, Miss Mirelda, shall we plan our revenge?" Rago said smirking.

Liliana woke up with a jolt. She had the weirdest dream, about Miss Merilda. Her and Kyoya Jr. were staying at a hotel about 25 miles away from Nile. Nile had gotten a call and said he would come get them, but she told him she'd rather walk with her son. Kyoya woke up and sighed. "Do we really have to leave at 10:30?" "If you want to make it to Nile's house before dark." "It'll be dark when we get there." "Magic silly. We don't have to walk." "Oh."

When they got outside, they were shocked to see Nile sitting in a jeep waving to him. "I thought you said we were 'walking' or in our cause, teleport?" Kyoya Jr. asked. "So did I kid." She responded.

"I told you we would walk!" Liliana said to Nile as they were driving to his house. Kyoya was looking out the window at the animals. "Who's the kid? He looks about seven? And why does he look like Kyoya exactly?" She sighed. "I thought he told you." "Told me what?" "He's Kyoya's son, Kyoya Alexander Tategami Jr. " "What mom?" "Nothing honey, just telling Nile your full name." Kyoya turned back to his window and began looking for more animals. "When did you have a kid?" "9 months after the wedding." "Geeze, so much for waiting for kids." She glared. "I wasn't expecting it! But he's here so deal with it. Anyway he is seven, and a group of teenagers gave him those scars. They told him, 'Happy Birthday freak' afterwards." "They were arrested right?" "No, they gave them a warning. Of course they went to jail!" "Calm down! Anyway, got your message, 'Kyoya' alive', I already know." The car stopped. They were there. Kyoya ran out of the jeep and looked out at everything in the field. "Wow!" He said as an elephant and it's child walked through the water.

After Kyoya had fallen asleep, Liliana went to talk to Nile. "How long have you known he's been alive?" Nile shrugged. "Why? Is he reported dead in Japan?" She nodded. "Uh-huh, and you just to happen to have known this while I went through depression. Thanks Nile." "How long has the kid been without a father?" "I don't know, he was only two when he left so yeah, five years. Why?" Nile shook his head. "I think Kyoya's life may indeed be in danger. Some lady with silver hair that went down to her ankles came by yesterday and asked about him, and I thought she was a friend of both of you guys. She asked were he was headed and I told her I don't know, but he said he was traveling near to Europe, so he could be almost anywhere." Liliana looked absolutely furious. Nile looked at his fire place, it was over flowing with fire. "What... was... her... name!" She yelled. "She said Miss Mirelda. Does it matter?" Liliana walked outside and the next thing Nile saw, Liliana's hair was fiery, her eyes glowing and the wind blowing unnaturally and she let out a loud noise, but it was more animal, more of a lion, ready to kill.

End chapter.

In case your wondering, each person in this who able to use magic, has an animal they sound like, and can speak to. Plus control. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time!


	3. The chat with a lion,and Kyoya's mistake

I just wanted to put a thank you out to two reviewers before I start.

GalaxyPegasus14 & KyoyaxSandra. You two are always honest, and being good friends. Thank you.

Anyway, i do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far... Now let's start.

Kyoya Jr. awoke to Liliana's roar. 'Did Nile piss my mom off, or did Miss Mirelda come back?' He thought. He had often been told about mom's rival, both in Beyblade and in magic. But she was sent to a place in which could only be opened from the outside. He put back on his old clothes and walked over to Nile the next morning. Nile looked like he didn't sleep at all. His mother however wasn't there. "Nile, where's my mom?" Nile looked at him and asked him, "Has she always been this creepy?" Kyoya shook his head. "Not unless something is very wrong. Like Miss Mirelda coming back." Nile widened his eyes. "Uh, yeah maybe... Wait, can you roar like that?" He shook his head. "My mom is the only one who can do that. Her mom could sound like a wolf though." Nile scratched his head. "So which animal sound can you make?" "It's not just the sound, but more of an ability to communicate with other species. I can't communicate or sound like anything yet. Most people with this ability never can find their animal. Mom's is a lion, which she thought was funny because she married my dad, who was more lion like. Miss Mirelda knows her's as well. But she hasn't realized I exist, so we may be safe if mom doesn't blow anything up."

Liliana walked back to Nile's house. She had been walking all night without finding what she was looking for. Then she stopped. "What am I doing? If Miss Mirelda wanted to hurt me, why not go after me instead and send me to that place?" She asked herself getting a reply from someone behind her. "That's because she isn't in this alone." She spun around to see a majestic lion. She sat on the ground as the lion walked towards her. "What do you know?" She asked it, as if it could speak. Then it spoke, "She has been back, but with some man who calls himself Rago." Liliana nodded. "But why work with him?" "He is not the way he was before you brought him back. You made him younger when you last saw him, making him your age. Also, he has promised her to help her break you. He suggested they go after this one called Kyoya. He promised her it would hurt you indeed to see him in any pain." Liliana got up, "But do you know anything about a key?" The lion blinked in responce, "Yes. A teal haired man dropped it after a lioness attacked him. But I told her who he was and she let him go." He gave her a small gray key and a red jewel. She thanked the lion for the key and asked, "What's the jewel for?" "For your husband when you find him. I remember he was bleeding pretty badly, as if a bullet had hit his right shoulder. But be careful, and remember this Liliana... Trust is only good if you give it back." Then the lion walked away. She stood up and gazed at the sky. It looked like the sun hadn't changed postions. Then she remember the lions had a way with stopping time, but for only a short period. She looked over to her right and saw her son running towards her. She smiled, he had been waiting for her.

Mirelda was meditating. Rago looked at her impatiently as if something was supposed to happen. Then she opened her eyes. "Well? Where is she?" He asked. "Africa, heading towards Paris. Said to be where they had their, bleck dare I say honeymoon!" He smiled, "Is there anyone coming with her?" "Yeah. Nile and some kid that looks like her husband." She had changed her outfit to a long sleeved black shirt, red skirt, and red heels. Her nails were painted black. "Any idea who this kid is?" "Nope. I checked the records, nothing! Probably just some crazy fan of Kyoya. Anyway, he's heading back to Japan. Shall we go with the plan?" Rago smiled. "Yes. Let us make misery."

Kyoya Tategami walked back up to the house where he lived with Liliana before he left. It was a small blue house with a huge backyard. He noticed a note on the door. It was from Liliana telling everyone she wasn't gonna be back for a while. He frowned. He just missed her. After barely getting away from Rejji after getting shot in the shoulder by Doji, he didn't expect her to really leave. She never liked to travel... He noticed the door had three new locks. Luckily they all worked with the same key, which he luckily had. He opened the door to find it had already been unlocked. The house looked the same. Minus the wall. It was filled with pictures of the wedding and that was it. Then he heard the door slam behind him. He looked and saw a woman standing there. She had long silver hair, and red eyes with silver pupils. "Hello handsome." Mirelda said. He blinked. But how could she be there? She was gone. "What are you doing here Mirelda?" He asked in rage. She laughed. The from behind Kyoya, ropes wrapped themselves around his arms. And they seemed pretty tight. Then his legs were also wrapped in ropes, but tighter. He fell over. "Nice to see you again Kyoya," a voice from behind said. He managed to figure out the voice but soon got a nervous feeling. "I can't believe you came back even though you're said to be dead. How stupid are you?" He heard Rago say, then felt Something hit his head. He blacked out and Mirelda said, "sorry honey, time to get our revenge. And you're the bait."

End chapter


	4. Paris

I don't own anything from this show!

Liliana sat on the plane with her eyes shut. She now knew Miss Mirelda was back, along with Rago, but that combo was a lot worse than it should be. Mirelda was strong and yet lacked brain power, and Rago was very smart and strong. She sighed. She couldn't get any contact with Kyoya since he called. She looked out her window, they had already made it to Paris. Demure had decided to tag along at the last minute, making her son happy. Kyoya Jr. walked over to his mother and sat down next to her so the plane could land. He noticed something was wrong and asked her, "Are you worried about dad?" She nodded without looking at him. She wasn't like she normally was, she was more focused on finding someone than protecting him. He was kinda glad. The plane landed as a storm rolled in. They weren't leaving for a while.

Kyoya Tategami awoke to find himself in the back of a moving truck. It smelled like old gym socks, wrapped in fish. (Ew) He tried to loosen the ropes, but realized he was gonna get any where. He heard Mirelda and Rago in the front of the truck, speaking about their plan. "Why can't we just send her a note or sign saying, 'We have him. If you want him back, and alive, come back to Japan, with the necklace'?" Mirelda asked. Rago sighed. "She'd know it was a trap, that and the stupid husband's listening to our conversation." Kyoya froze. Suddenly, the truck stopped. Violently too. He groaned as he realized what they were after... And it was all his fault. Liliana could do nothing to save him. Not unless she wanted to die...

Kyoya Junior ran over to his mother. She had changed her outfit yet again. She wore a black tank top, kaki shorts, and brown boots. She also had on fingerless brown gloves. 'Great, now she's starting with the kaki's.' He thought. She looked around. Then turned to Demure. "We're looking for a small gray building with no windows and a gold lock on the door." Demure raised his eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked calmly. He always had been the calm one. "Because your better at finding things." "Wasn't that where you had your honeymoon?" "Not the point Demure!" He knew better than to argue with her. He looked around the city. "There!" He said pointing to the house about a mile away from where the were. "Now all we got to do is-" Nile said before Liliana snapped her fingers. They were already there.

End chapter


	5. The house and what it holds

Hey! I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters. Just some OCs.

Nile was shocked. One second they were at the airport, the next they were at the place she wanted to be. "Question, how come you couldn't just teleport without having to find it?" Kyoya asked. "If only it was that simple. I have to see the exact location, and know how far it is to teleport so I don't mess up and send me and whoever with me off a cliff." She answered sternly. She knew that the house had been abandoned long ago, so she kicked down the door and walked in. "Has she always been like that?" Demure asked Kyoya. He shrugged. "I've never seen her act like this." She had been acting odd lately. Even she knew that. She hadn't acted this way since she joined that organization. Dark Nubela...

Flash Back: Liliana walked through the halls of Dark Nubela without care. She hadn't talked to her old boyfriend since he lost his memory of her. She was more focused of every type of training she took. Reflexes, beyblade, combat, and weapons. She hated every last bit of it, but she needed to defend herself somehow. Even if it meant joining with them. She walked a little more til she saw him, Kyoya. Liliana decided she needed to leave. She knew that she could keep herself alive now. She left, but kept finding trouble. End flash back

Even now she was in trouble, mainly causing it to affect her loved ones. She looked around the room. Then Nile picked up a gray box with red jewels. She looked at him and said, "can I see that?" He nodded his head and handed it to her. She took the key that matched the box from her pocket and opened it. Inside was two necklaces, one shaped like the sun, and yet seemed to shine like it. The other was shaped like a crescent moon, and seemed to dull out the necklace's shine. "Mom, what is that?" "The necklaces of time."

Kyoya was back at the old facehunter's hideout, but this time in chains. He had gotten out of the ropes only to get in steel chains. He looked over a Mirelda who was meditating, and Rago who seemed to be waiting for something. "She found it." She said opening her eyes. She stood up, and turned to Kyoya. "Too bad your wife won't see you until the necklaces are ours, then it'll be the last time we let her even see anyone." Kyoya growled. "Why are you doing this!" He snapped. "No reason except for revenge and to make humankind suffer." Rago said.

Liliana looked at the necklaces, wondering why they were wanted so bad by Rago and Mirelda. Then Demure walked up to her. "Are you feeling okay? I can't remember ever seeing you act like this, or even hearing about it." He said. "Yeah, just need to be left alone. For a while." She said. Demure nodded his head and left the building.

"She's depressed now." Nile stated as Demure told him what she said. Kyoya shook his head. "I don't think that's why mom's so upset." Demure and Nile looked at him. "What do you mean kid?" Nile asked. "I think she's like this because dad's alive, and Miss Mirelda's back, but I feel like she's not telling us something." Nile and Demure nodded their heads. She wasn't in her right mind. She was hiding something, and they needed to know what tit was.

End Chapter


	6. Reji gets the point

I do not own anything from Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters, just some OCs.

Kyoya Jr. heard loud noises coming from the gray building that his mother had suddenly warped them to. She turned to the three of them and said, "I'll only be a few minutes, just wait out here." She went inside and closed the door. Nile looked around. They weren't in Paris anymore, heck he didn't know where they was at all! He looked over at Demure for some help but he didn't know either. Then they looked at Kyoya and he told them, "We're back in Japan. At the old Dark Nubela's headquarters." They raised an eyebrow. "You seem to know a lot about these types of places for someone who doesn't get out much," Nile said. He frowned. "I've heard enough stories from mom about this place so, leave it there!" They stopped when a gun fired from the building.

When the three of them ran into the building, they saw Reji being held against the wall by Liliana, and in her hand was a gun. Kyoya froze. "M-m-mom." Her head didn't turn. "Busy honey." "What are you doing to him?" Demure asked. She raised the gun in the air and fired. Kyoya covered his ears. She was nuts. He saw her point the gun back to Reji and say, "Now I'll only ask you this one last time. Where the hell is my husband!" Reji smirked. "You've never had the guts to shoot someone, not even when you were a part of Dark Nubela. So why would you now?" She laughed. "I'm not the same girl. I've got a little bit of Rago's dark energy in me, so talk or this gun will fire straight through that thick skull of yours." She pulled the safety back. He gulped. Kyoya stood there in shock. His mom, a part of Dark Nubela?! "Okay! He's at the facehunter's hideout! They want the necklaces, that's all I know!" Reji said quickly. "You swear." "Yes!" She released him. As she was walking back to the door she spun back around and fired the gun. It missed him by an inch.

As they headed out the door, Kyoya Jr. exploded. "Why didn't you tell me mom!?" He shouted. She ignored him. She asked Nile, "Can you go get the keys to one of the black cars in the garage." Nile, too afraid by what he had just seen her do, said okay. Kyoya asked her again and this time she answered. "Because not even your father knows. And if he doesn't know, who else needs to." He frowned. "I'm your son. I need to know!" She frowned back. She never wanted anyone that she loved to know, it was far to dangerous. Nile came back in a black van, that had Liliana's name on it. Nile got out and handed her the keys. "Your ride I guess." "Whatever Nile," she got in it, "well get in." The three of them got in and noticed it was sorta a spy car. With nifty gadgets and a screen that could contact whoever, whenever. She searched and clicked 'Tsubassa.'

"Hello?" "Hello Tsubassa. Long time since I've talked on this." Tsubassa frowned on the screen. "When did you get your Dark Nubela car back?" "I thought you said no one else knew?" Kyoya said. "I was undercover Kyoya. Anyway, right after almost having to shoot Reji between the eyes." "Why?" "Because Kyoya is alive! I'm on my way to the facehunter hideout right now anyway." "Glad to know he's alive." "Yeah, but he's gonna get an earfull when I'm see him." "I have to go." "Got it. Bye Tsubassa." "Good luck Liliana."


	7. Kyoya found, Kyoya JrAlex

Reji: Is she here?

Me: No Reji, you can relax.

Liliana: Boo.

Reji: AGH! *runs away*

Liliana: XD mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters. Just some OCs.

Me: did you need to scare him?

Liliana: no, but it was fun.

Me: No more coffee.

Liliana: You aren't my boss!

Me: let's start.

Rago sat on top of a wooden box while Miss Mirelda practiced her magic. Kyoya knew that he really wasn't getting anywhere this time. He had gotten himself out of the ropes, just to get caught again and put in steel chains with a copper lock. "I really hate my life. I should have just stayed with Liliana and told Rio no!" He thought. A huge dragon made of fire appeared in the room. Mirelda was trying to unlock her inner element which appeared to be fire. Suddenly, a water dragon went through it quicker than you could blink. Mirelda growled. The water suddenly formed into a woman. Not just any woman, Liliana.

Kyoya gasped. He knew she could do this but yikes. She walked over to Rago and frowned. He did look her age. Which gave her enough right to do what she wanted to do. She punched Rago making him fly across the room. Then she turned to Kyoya. He gulped. "Why the hell didn't you call me!?" She yelled. He relaxed. He had expected to get punched. Then she pulled out her gun, he froze. She fired it at the lock, setting him free. He relaxed, then she slapped him. "You done yet?" He asked. "Almost." Then she kissed him. 'I thought you were really gonna shoot me!' He thought. 'No nitwit! How could I shoot you! After all we've been through?' She thought back. Then they broke free from one another to see Mirelda helping Rago to his feet. "Did you shoot anyone with that?" He asked. "Almost. I missed Reji on purpose to make sure he wouldn't mess with my family ever again." Rago glared at her, and she glared back. The fight was on.

(Quick AN: If anyone felt bad for Reji last chapter, sorry! I just felt it would be sorta funny to have that be used. Okay, I've said my share.)

Kyoya Jr. sat in the car fiddling with the game his mom had given him. He believed she jad called it Tetris, or whatever. It was interesting. And challenging. Then he heard gunfire from the facehunter building. "There she goes again," Nile said. Kyoya Jr. looked at them, they weren't paying a bit of attention to him. He opened the car door and ran into the building. Just to see his mom slap someone who looked a lot like him. No he looked like the man. "Dad?" He said quietly, and to himself. He couldn't believe it. He was staring at his own father. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth. The fingernails were painted black. He struggled, bu could not get away from whoever had caught him. "Now you'll be a good boy if you want to live." He knew she wasn't lying and nodded.

"What do you want Rago?" Liliana asked. He smirked. "I think we've already got it, and so much more. Miss Mirelda?" Mirelda came out wearing the necklaces around her wrist, but was holding onto a small boy's shirt. She gasped. "Put him down Mirelda!" She shouted. Mirelda laughed. Kyoya didn't recognize the kid at first, but then he realized who it was. It was his own son.

"Let me go you bitch!" The kid shouted. "Nasty little kid aren't you! What does mommy have to say?" Mirelda turned to Liliana. "Very proud of him that's what!" (AN:I'm gonna just warn you, it's gonna get confusing with both Kyoya's. So just know Kyoya Jr. Is gonna go by Alex) "Thanks mom." "Welcome Alex!" "Since when am I Alex?" "Since we found your father." Mirelda smirked. "So, the child of a Legend blader and a Sorceress. Most interesting-" she was about to say something else when Alex punched Mirelda in the gut and ran to his mom. "Alex, you okay?" Liliana asked, checking his pulse. "Liliana let the kid be!" Kyoya said. Alex looked up at his dad. "Hi dad." Kyoya smiled and gave him a hug. 'Why are you calling him Alex?' He thought. 'Because if I don't it'll confuse me.' She responded.

"Didn't mommy ever tell you not to hit girls?" Mirelda said, standing back up. "She said that, but she also said you don't count.' Alex said. "Liliana we have some unfinished matters to attend. I will beat you in this duel. And whoever loses, goes to The World of Nightmares. And we each get one of the necklaces. Deal?" Liliana didn't even think, "You're on!"


	8. The Duel

Me: It's not really the search for Kyoya anymore...

Liliana: Keep going... I want to crush Mirelda!

Mirelda: No! I will crush you!

Me: Shut it both of you!

Liliana: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any characters.

Mirelda: Let's start so I can defeat Liliana!

Me: What- Ever.

The rules of the duel were simple. Win, or be sent to the World of Nightmares. Mirelda chose the sun necklace and Liliana chose the crescent moon. "They fit us you know? The sun, a big ball of fiery gas, and the moon is the cause of tidal waves," Mirelda said. Liliana groaned. Mirelda was getting on her last nerves. They had teleported to a place of Mirelda's choice. Nile and Demure were also teleported. "Why are we always here? Oh, hi Kyoya." Nile said. "Hey Nile." They were in an abandoned war zone, were skulls with spears through the middle of them. Alex gulped. He had hoped she wouldn't had picked this place.

The ground shook violently, making everyone but Mirelda and Liliana fall. They acted like it was normal and it usually happened. Alex stood up to find that the ground had formed a glass dome over them. The ground had also made a stadium like arena, which got him excited. Then he remembered what it was for and frowned. Kyoya put his hand on his son's shoulder. "She'll be fine, right?" Alex asked. "She will." Alex and his father made it to what appeared to be seats and Nile and Demure followed.

Mirelda and Liliana stood on the East and West of the field. They were facing the wall. They turned around and bowed. "Scared Liliana?" "You wish." They stood there staring at one another staring at each other for about two seconds before Mirelda attacked.

A giant fireball headed straight for Liliana. She quickly moved to the side and sent it flying back at Mirelda. It hit Mirelda, sending her flying backwards. 'Is it over already?' Liliana thought. Then a hand grabbed her ankles. It was a skeleton's hand from one of the fallen warriors. She noticed that Mirelda had cast the "Raise Dead" spell. 'Who creates these names anyway?' She thought. The skeleton army started to make it's way over to Liliana, each one holding either an axe, sword, bow, or spear. Mirelda laughed wickedly. "Is that it Liliana? Are you giving up now?" The skeletons surrounded Liliana's body.

The skeletons flew through the air, one hitting Rago, knocking him over. Liliana's shirt was ripped and she was bleeding. Kyoya was about to go out there, but Alex stopped him. "If you interfere, Mom loses. She'll be gone forever." Kyoya nodded and sat back down.

Mirelda frowned. 'That should have killed her!' She thought. Liliana looked over at her and said, "My turn!" She had been stalling for the night to come. Now the moon was out. She put her hands in the air and mumbled some words and Mirelda realized what she was doing. She was opening the portal... Not on her watch. She picked up a rock and threw it at Liliana's head. She stopped. 'No more running. Finish what you started.' Liliana thought.

Liliana began to transform into her animal form. She started to grow fur, and her wounds healed. She grew a tail. Her fur turned a golden color. She grew claws. She let out a lion's roar. You could see the fangs clearly. She became her lioness form. Mirelda laughed. "So that's how you wanna play it?" She grew scales, her teeth became like shredders, she sprouted a scaly tail. Her eyes turned into a deep black. She grew small, but powerful claws. Alligator.

Kyoya snickered. An alligator vs a lioness? Surely this had to be a joke? But one look at Alex said it was more then that. Then the animals started talking like the people who they were.

"Magic is allowed." The alligator said. Liliana only roared in reply. The lioness then disappeared. "Now where did she go?" Mirelda's voice said from the creature. Suddenly a shadow of a lioness appeared over the alligator. The cat tore into the thick back of lizard, making the lizard cry out. The lizard (I call it lizard vs cat scene here XD) threw the cat off it's back and into the wall. The cat and the lizard returned to their original forms. They glared at one other and spat blood out of their mouths. Mirelda had turned into her fire dragon, and Liliana, a water dragon. The two dragons collided, making a loud explosion.

Liliana laid motionless on the ground. Mirelda was the only one standing. But she was barely breathing. Kyoya and Alex ran down to Liliana. Kyoya held her in her arms. She opened her eyes slowly. Kyoya noticed her pulse was extremely low. She gasped for air. "I lost." She said. "No. You couldn't have." Alex shouted. Liliana smiled weakly. She went pale. She coughed. Kyoya held her close. "Take care of Alex, Kyoya." She whispered. Kyoya nodded, tears in eyes. Alex saw his mother's body shake a bit then stop. "Mom?" Alex said. Kyoya broke down in tears. He lied Liliana's lifeless body down on the ground, his hands shaking. Mirelda had won. And Liliana had died. Kyoya's tears would stain his son's memory, forever.

End chapter.

Wah! I am crying for real! I was crying while writing this I hope you know! Gah!


	9. The Funeral

I gotta keep going... But its so sad! No! Sorry. Having a Tsubassa moment mixed with Golem. Very awkward. Anyway, I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, or any of the characters. Now let us begin!

It was a week after Liliana's death. Rio had a nervous breakdown, but became more relaxed when he saw Kyoya was alive for real, and that Alex would have a father. Mirelda had been sent back to the world, by a lesser sorcerer, along with Rago.

Flashback: Alex had heard that his father never cried in front of anyone. Not even his mother. He felt rage, hate, and sorrow all at the same time. His father closed his mother's eyelids. Kyoya's hands shook during this. Alex's hair moved as if the wind were blowing. But, there was no wind. And Alex knew this. He let out a roar, just like his mother once could. Mirelda froze. She turned to see the portal to the World of Nightmares. She thought, 'How can a kid that age be like that?' Suddenly, her and Rago were pulled into that world. Never to return. Alex fell to the ground but got back back up. It was finally over. (End flashback)

It was the day of the funeral, all dressed in black, everyone who knew her went to the funeral. Gingka even showed up. "Uncle Gingka." Alex said. Gingka smiled. A few words were said, and people started to walk up to her and say goodbye. Finally, it was Alex's turn. He went up to his mother's lifeless bod and said, "I wish I didn't act so selfish. I'm sorry this happened to you. You were always full of life, it's hard to believe you would die. I love you mom." The he kissed her cold forehead. "Alex." He thought she had just talked. He looked at her, she had opened her eyes a bit. He gasped. She was alive.

A day later... Liliana awoke in the hospital. She let out a groan. Then she looked to her right. Kyoya and Alex were asleep on the couch. She smiled. 'How am I alive? I thought I was gonna die!' She thought. Then the two woke up. "Mom!" Alex hugged Liliana. She hugged him back, thanking God that she was alive. Then Kyoya sat on the bed. Alex let go of his mother. "Hi Kyo-yo." He let a tear roll down his cheek. Her leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She giggled. Then the rest of the gang came in.

"Sis!" She looked up to see Gingka. "Gingka?" He nodded. Tsubassa, Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, and a teen that she didn't remember ever seeing. "Madoka, who's the kid?" She asked. "His name is Zero. He's a blader. And a really good one." Madoka replied. "Well, nice to meet you Zero." "Nice to meet you too mam." Zero replied.

After everyone had left, minus Alex and Kyoya, Kyoya's father came in. "Another coma Liliana. Your lucky Alex found out before they buried you." 'So that's what happened.' Liliana thought. 'I wondered if that was why.' Kyoya replied. 'Alex said you cried.' 'And if I did?' She began to blush. She had never heard of him crying, just seeing that tear roll down that cheek made her blush harder. "Well, now that Kyoya's back, I see no reason to why Alex can't stay with you." Kyoya flinched. "What is he talking about Liliana?" Kyoya asked. She shook her head and mouthed 'later' .

They arrived home around 10:30 pm. They had gone out to eat. Then in the car Alex fell asleep. Kyoya carried him to his room and put him to bed. Liliana went to her room and sat down. She had put on her black t-shirt, gray sweatpants, white socks, and had her hair up. "What was my dad talking about Liliana?" Kyoya said entering the room. She sighed. "I almost killed myself." She said after a slight pause. He froze. "Why?" She turned around to face him, and he knew the answer. Because he had 'died'. "When you left I was okay. Then the news came, I almost committed suicide. But then I thought of Alex. I let myself go, but took care of him. Madoka and Rio had to come over and help me get myself together. But someone told your parents, and they've been trying to take Alex away from me ever since." Liliana put her head in her hands. Kyoya walked over to her side of the bed and sat down next to her. He put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." She felt water hit her face. She looked up, he was crying. "I never should have left!" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You can't change your past, but you can always change your future." Kyoya smiled and kissed her for a long time before both of them decided to get some sleep.

End chapter.

Yay! She lives! Anyway... End part 2... look for part 3: Complications. See ya!


End file.
